


The Scent of Home

by DWImpala67



Series: Scent verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen Ackles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti Destiel, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Butt Plugs, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jared Padalecki, Sequel, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Jensen Ackles, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Supernatural has shut down filming because of the pandemic and the boys are back in Texas, quarantined together. Jared and Jensen finally have the time to focus on expanding their family. Or so Jensen thought.Takes place right after the original story end.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Scent verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185704
Comments: 10
Kudos: 190
Collections: Saturday Night Specials





	The Scent of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> This story is a part of verse but can be read as stand alone fic. 
> 
> The sequel to this story has been on my mind ever since I wrote the original fic. Finally found some time to complete it. Time stamps may follow. 
> 
> For Jen, because she's going through some stuff. Hope this puts a smile on your face. 
> 
> Not Castiel or Misha friendly. If you're a fan of either, please ignore. Read the tags before you read the fic. 
> 
> Created for Saturday Night Specials. 
> 
> This is not a beta version. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Both story and art by me.
> 
> Happy Reading!

These months of quarantine were hard on everyone. Especially on the two of them. 

For Jared and Jensen, this time was supposed to be the happiest of their lives. Once the end of Supernatural was announced, they had decided to finally expand their family. In Of course, letting go of the show was hard, they were essentially saying goodbye to their cast and crew who had become family. There was also the added pressure of getting the end right. Much of their thoughts went into discussions with the writers on how they would like the show to end because ultimately, both Jared and Jensen wanted to do justice to the characters they played for fifteen years. 

The filming was going great. Of course, with the quality of writing that the show was producing, neither Jared nor Jensen were keen on continuing. As they neared filming the last episodes, Jensen could sense his mate getting more withdrawn. The Omega was finding it hard to let go of the show, especially his character - Sam Winchester. Then, suddenly, they had to shut down the filming because of the pandemic. That definitely put a dent in the plans of the grand ending that they had been initially planning for the show. 

Now, Jared and Jensen were quarantined in Austin, Texas. Everything was wonderful at first. Jensen observed his mate was more relaxed and happy for being home. Jared set a routine for both of them, and Jensen found his mate was thriving. It didn’t slip his mind that Jared was glowing and seemed to enjoy being near his Alpha. Yes, they were mates and spend every minute with each other, but it counted little because half the time they were busy filming and whenever they were back home, they were so exhausted that the only thing they could do was eat, watch some TV and pass out. They took some time out for themselves, but it wasn’t enough. It was one of the major reasons when two years back; the network had agreed to renew Supernatural for its thirteenth season, Jensen had let them know they weren’t willing to continue beyond season fifteen. 

So, when the show was shutdown for filming in March, Jensen was happy as it would mean some downtime from work and they might use this time to work on their relationship; maybe spend some quality time together. Jensen knew his Omega was struggling, not only because of the show but also because he was off suppressants and his hormones were fucking with him. Jared had gone into heat when they had done the photoshoot for Entertainment Weekly about a month ago. Jensen had been hoping that he could get Jared pregnant on their first try. Unfortunately, as the doctor had told them, because of the residual effects of the suppressants, it could take a few cycles for Jared to be completely fertile. 

It had been hard on Jared. For so long, he had dreamed to have a baby of his own. He was happy when they finally had a chance to try, but then; the pandemic happened and he was restricted in quarantine in Texas. Initially, he was happy to have his Alpha at his mercy. He even had carved out a routine for both of them. Every morning, they both exercised, had breakfast and then scheduled a meeting with their agents, talking about future business plans and the offers of doing new shows. By lunch time, they were free and usually spent the rest of the day watching a movie or reading books, cuddling together on the couch. Jared, along with his few friends, had started an online book club meet where the Omegas would get together and talk about books once a week. In evening, they usually enjoyed taking a swim in their swimming pool, sometimes playing water polo or sometimes just lazying in the pool, enjoying their drinks and sunset. Dinner was spent, exchanging kisses, talking about anything and everything. After dinner, they would end up sleeping in their bed, Jensen spooning his mate but not before fucking Jared through the mattress. Having sex wasn’t the part of the routine because now that Jared was off suppressants, he could feel horny at any point of time and his Alpha was more than happy to satisfy his needs whenever needed. So, it depended on Jared’s moods. It didn’t matter if it was morning, afternoon, or at night. If they felt the need, they went for it. It was quite great even. Then one fine day, Jared broke down in his office, hiding from his Alpha, because he didn’t want to burden him with his issues.

Jensen was looking around the house for Jared. He hadn’t seen his beautiful Omega since after breakfast, claiming he had some work to do. Today, they had spent the day together, no routines, no work. Just them, together. It worried Jensen. For past few days, his glowing, happy Omega had gone back to being sullen and withdrawn. Every time Jensen tried to talk with him, Jared either changed the topic or shot him down. It was the reason the Alpha had insisted that they spend the day together. He had gone to the bottom of whatever problem was bothering his mate. Jensen finally found his mate in his office, door closed, heartbreaking sobs coming from behind the door. It concerned Jensen. He sniffed, immediately concerned because he could scent his mate and it was coming off stale. Something was wrong with Jared. He moved the handle of the door and found it locked. He started pounding on the door.

“Jared, baby, are you crying? What’s wrong? Baby, open the door.” 

Jared immediately quieted, a bit alarmed that his mate had found him. He didn’t mean to worry his Alpha. He was just so scared. Scared that by taking suppressants for so long, he had somehow fucked up his system and maybe he won’t be able to get pregnant or give his Alpha the family that they had dreamed of. Then add to the fact that this pandemic didn’t seem to stop. The quarantine seems to go on and on for a long time. Everything was uncertain. He didn’t know when they would resume working or if they’d be able to end filming the show ever. They had filmed 18 episodes so far. Given this situation, he was worried that the network would try to work with whatever footage they had with them and conclude the show. That would mean 15x18 would be the last episode. He wasn’t particularly fond of the show because it was so far off the character. He understood the need t validate Misha’s character, complete its arc, but he wasn’t onboard with the idea of Castiel confessing his everlasting love for Dean. That would mean validating the ship that could never go canon. He feared that at the end Sam would lose Dean for good. The idea made him nauseous. The very foundation of the show had been the relationship between Winchester brothers. To think that the end would anything but brother being together would be a tremendous disappointment. Oh God, the destiel fans would go berserk, Misha would get more attention, they would ask Jensen to do the promotion with that guy and Jared would be left alone. He didn’t want to lose his mate. It would devastate him if Jensen would leave him…

“Jared, baby, you’re worrying me. Open the door. Or I swear I’ll knock this door down. So, open up right now.” Jensen’s incessant knocking paused his train of thoughts. 

Jared knew he was hiding, but his Alpha sounded so wrecked, he didn’t have the heart to ignore his mate. Besides, given his state of mind, he needed to be around his mate, feel his assuring presence all around him. He slowly got up from the lounger he was sitting in and opened the door. 

The moment Jared opened the door, Jensen engulfed his mate in a tight embrace, nuzzling the Omega’s neck, taking deep breaths, scenting his mate. He felt Jared’s arms coming around his waist and tightly holding him back. 

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. Everything’s going to be okay.” Jensen assured when he heard a particularly broken cry coming from Jared. 

“J-Jen...I..” Jared tried to speak but it was muffled with his cries. He buried his nose in Jensen’s neck, trying to take in his scent. This space was his. Whenever he felt off centered, he would let his mate comfort him and breath in his scent. It always helped him calm down. The thought of loosing this man was too much for the onslaught of his emotions. He couldn’t hold back his tears and completely broke down in his mate’s embrace, knowing that this was one person with whom he could be himself, freely, without fear. Because with Jensen, there was no one to judge him. 

“Shh...hush, baby. I’m right here with you. Let it go. Let it go, baby. It’s alright. It’s gonna be alright.” Jensen tried his best to comfort his distraught mate. He didn’t know the reason behind the sudden breakdown, but he knew it had been brewing for long. 

Once Jared’s cries had been down to occasional sniffs, Jensen broke the embrace, just enough to look at the blotched up red face of his Omega.

“Oh baby,” Jensen palmed Jared’s face with both his hands, thumbs wiping away the residue of tears. He leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss to his forehead. “Come on, I’m gonna take you to our room and we’ll cuddle on our bed. We can talk later. What do you say?”

Jared was always blown away with the kindness of his mate. Had Jensen asked him right away what was wrong, Jared would never have told him. He needed time to think and look for words after his breakdown. His Alpha knew that. Cuddling on bed would definitely help him calm his thoughts. He nodded before he found himself scooped up in his mate’s arms. 

“Jensen, put me down.” Jared squeaked.

“Nope. You’re clearly tired. I promised to take care of you as your Alpha. Now, what kind of mate would I be if I make you walk all the way to our room?” Jensen said, knowing it would distract Jared a bit, trying to lighten the situation.

“You know our room is a few seconds away.” Jared rebutted, secretly glad that his mate loved him enough to carry a 6 foot 5 inches tall Omega. Besides, Jared was not delicate. He was all muscles and abs. But for Jensen, it seemed, wasn’t that of a problem. No matter how much he complained, he loved when his Alpha carried him in his arms. 

“Oh please, I know you love it.” 

“Yeah, I do.” Jared just melted as the Alpha looked at him adoringly, love shining clear and bright in his eyes. 

Jensen carried his mate to the bedroom and slowly put him down on the bed, making sure he undressed Jared so he was lying in bed only in his boxers. He then headed towards the small fridge right below the TV cabinet and took out a bottle of water. He handed his Omega the bottle and watched as Jared gratefully took the bottle and drank it. Jensen then undressed himself and then slipped behind the covers, pulling his beautiful Omega to his chest, peppering his neck with kisses, knowing it would help him calm down. He knew never to question Jared. His mate would open up to him at his pace. According to Jensen, it was important that he do that, let Jared decide the pace at which he wants to talk. He wanted Jared to feel like he was in control and Jensen would never use their bond against him. He refused to hurt Jared. 

As expected, after a few silent minutes, Jared whispered, “I’m sorry.” 

“You’ve got no reason to say sorry for, babe.” Jensen said, planting a kiss on Jared’s shoulder. 

“No, I do.” Jared sighed as he shifted in bed, turning around to face Jensen. “I should have talked to you sooner.” 

“Talk to me about?” Jensen asked, after a few beats of silence, kissing Jared’s cheek. Showing affection to his mate was his go to solution whenever Jared felt overwhelmed. It would always make Jared smile. And it did. The moment he kissed Jared’s cheek, he was rewarded by a smile. Even if it was a small one, it was much better than the heartbreaking tears that Jensen had witnessed a few minutes back.

Jared smiled at his Alpha. Jensen always knew how to help him. He took a deep breath before speaking. He spilled everything. From his worry about being infertile to the end of the show to his fear that Jared would lose Jensen in the midst of all the fandom and promotional drama. Once he had told Jensen about everything that has been going on in his mind, he waited with bated breath to see how his mate responds. But when Jensen just kept looking at him, emerald eyes staring right into his, he started getting worried. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was the last show dropping. He was sure Jensen was about to tell him  he was crazy and he has had enough of Jared’s nonsense. 

That fear was exactly wat reduced Jared to a rambling mess. “I know I sound crazy but sometimes, I can’t stop my mind from going in dark places. I’m sorry if you think I’m … no, I know I’m stupid. Just..please...don’t leave me. It’ll kill me Jensen.” Jared wailed.    
  


Jensen quickly wiped away the tears that rolled down his mate’s cheeks. “Hey, no, Jared, I’m not leaving you.”

“You promise?” Jared asked timidly. 

“I promise.” Jensen pressed a small kiss on his mate’s soft lips before speaking again. “Now, I want you to listen to me. Really listen to me, okay?”

When Jared gave a small nod, Jensen spoke again, “First, you’re not crazy. You’re smart, funny, intelligent and one of the most fucking beautiful Omega I’ve ever seen.” Jared colored and ducked his head down shyly at the compliment, and Jensen fell in love with his mate a tad bit more. He brushed a strand of hair that fell on Jared’s face behind his ear.

Jensen smiled at his blushing mate, his Alpha puffing with pride for still getting such reaction from his Omega. “Second, you heard the doctor, Jay. You’re not infertile. The doctor said that it’ll take a few cycles for your heat to stabilize. Let a few cycles go. And I’ll do my best to get your pregnant.”

“But what if…”

“Shh...no buts.” Jensen didn’t let his mate complete the words. He pressed his index finger against the Omega’s lips, promptly stopping the words of self doubt that Jensen knew were bothering his mate. “Had you been infertile, the doctor would have said so, Jay. They ran multiple tests and all your reports are normal. So stop worrying. You’re fine. Everything is fine. Until then, we can practice the art of baby making.” Jensen chuckled at his own words, “And you’ll see, we’ll soon be blessed with beautiful pups who look just you.” 

A dreamy look appeared on Jensen’s face, and Jared blushed even more at the implication. He squirmed as he felt his dick rise to occasion, a faint scent of arousal filling the room. He suddenly felt hot, need to feel his Alpha pulsing through his veins. He wanted Jensen to bite him, fill him up, make him feel owned. Heat pooled in his belly, a silent shiver running down his spine with the anticipation of what was to come. 

“Oh god, Jay, you smell so good. I wanna…” Jensen trailed off instead, taking in the intoxicating scent of his mate. He pulled Jared closer to him so he could scent his Omega along his neck and pressed sweet kisses up his neck and the jawline. His hands mapped out the Omega’s soft, heated skin. The moment Jensen’s hand landed on his chest, he rubbed against those perky nipples and a loud moan escaped Jared. “God, Jay, you’re so beautiful. So beautiful, baby. And all mine.”

“Yours.” Jared mumbled between panting and moaning, his dick filling up, going hard in his boxers. 

Jensen growled, “Damn right.”

Jared was enjoying the attention his Alpha was showering him with. Just when they were about to make it more interesting, Jared felt slick running down his thighs, wetting the bed. He felt sudden cramps in his stomach and he cried out in shock. Slick was oozing down his hole and he felt hot all over. These were all signs of going into heat. But his heat wasn’t due for another few weeks. He couldn’t understand what was happening. 

The moment the scent hit his nostrils, Jensen groaned, “Gosh, you’re going in heat, aren’t you? But you’re not due for another few weeks.”

“Jen...Jen, need you.” Jared babbled, trying to express his need to his Alpha. He started sweating and his skin itched. He felt like he was about ready to jump out of his skin. He could feel his hole fluttering, ready to take his Alpha. His dick was hard as a diamond. The pain in his stomach intensified suddenly, and he was ready to beg his mate to touch him. In all his heats, it had never been as bad as today.

Jensen quickly flipped his mate on his back and hovered over him. “Shh..I’m gonna take care of you, Jay.” He bent down and took Jared’s lips in a searing kiss. He licked along Jared’s lower lip, asking for entrance. He enthusiastically pushed his tongue in once Jared opened his mouth and licked along the ridges insides, the taste of Jared exploding on his tongue.

“Jen, please.” Jared mumbled once Jensen broke the kiss, panting when Jensen’s hard dick pressed against his. 

“Ugh...you’re so hard, baby.” Jensen made a quick work of their boxers and in the next instant, they both were naked, leaking dicks rubbing against each other. Jensen dipped down and nipped at his earlobe, his left hand caressing Jared’s hot skin, down his chest to his muscled stomach. 

Jared arched when Jensen licked along his neck and took his nipples into his mouth, “Jen...in me, please. Need you so bad.” 

“Yeah, baby. I’ll get you there. Don’t worry. I always take care of you.” Jensen murmured as he gave more attention to the other nipple, loving the soft moans that left Jared. Once he was satisfied with the care he had given Jared’s body, his mouth trailed down his chest, licking and nibbling at his mate’s stomach, blowing kisses on the belly button that made his mate giggle. It made Jensen’s Alpha preen with pride at the fact that only he could elicit this reaction from his Omega. He then looked up to see Jared drenched in sweat, hair sticking to his forehead, lips parted, eyes dilated black with lust, deep red blush coating his tanned skin, his cock erect, leaking pre come. It was a sight to behold. He indeed had hit jackpot when he had claimed Jared as his mate back when they were still filming season two of Supernatural. 

“I’m so glad you’re mine, baby.” Jensen told his flushed mate, happy when the dimples came out as Jared smiled, bright. The smiled quickly turned into a whimper when Jensen’s talented fingers fisted his cock, while Jensen once again dipped down to enjoy his mate’s mouth. A few strokes and Jared was howling his release as he climaxed in Jensen’s hand, coating his fingers in thick white ropes. 

“Holy Shit, did you just…” The Alpha looked at his breathless Omega, his chest swelling with love for the man whimpering beneath him. 

Jared was so far gone that he could only garble out some noises similar to “Ugh..hm.” 

“That’s so hot, babe. Wait, a second.” Jensen spoke as it suddenly something struck him. He stretched up a little to get the desired thing out of the drawer. 

Jared was in bliss. He just had the best orgasm of his life. He lay there limp, trying to control his breath. But it was still not enough. He squirmed and whined when his Alpha stretched up to take something out from the nightstand drawer. Jared curiously looked up to see what Jensen was doing. He was about to ask his mate when Jensen once again hovered over him, a silly grin on his face that told Jared his Alpha was up to something. 

“What are you...Oh my God!!” Jared exclaimed when he saw Jensen waving a pink metal butt plug in front of his face. “Why do we need that?” Jared asked. He knew he still blushed whenever they got a little kinky in bed, even after all these years of being with Jensen. He shouldn’t be surprised, but the Omega in him would always be in awe with just how wanted he felt whenever Jensen took care of him. 

“We need this so that I can fuck you whenever I want.” Jensen promptly replied, looking excited and eager. “Well, you’ve gone into heat early. Which means you can be fertile. I don’t wanna waste this chance of making a baby with you. Even if we don’t end up getting pregnant this time, I promise to make it good for you. So, let’s get kinky.”

Jared blushed even more, if it was even possible, heat sinking into his skin, once again his cock going from zero to hard at the implication of what Jensen was saying. 

“Oh Jay, you look so hot when you blush like that.” Jensen remarked as he hungrily stared at his mate. 

“Jennnn…” Jared whined.

“Yes, right. So this butt plug...I say we spend this heat in bed completely naked. No clothes. So whenever you need like its go time, I can take you anytime, anywhere. And once your heat is sated and my knot goes down, I’ll insert this plug inside you so that my seed remains inside your womb. We don’t wanna waste it now, do we? Once you’re filled nice and good, the plug ensures it doesn’t spill out. What’s say?” Jensen grinned once he explained his plan. 

“You can do whatever you want with me Alpha, but if you don’t fuck me right this second, I swear I’m gonna kill you.” Jared growled, angry at his mate that he was thinking about butt plugs when Jared was hard again, leaking a pool of slick and was ready to be fucked. “Please Jen, I want you. Please don’t make me beg.” 

Jensen immediately understood that this heat was taking its toll on his mate. He scrambled into action. He held Jared’s legs and pushed them apart, bending his knees, pressing kisses to his thighs. 

“Hold your legs up, Omega.” Jensen commanded, lust and desire rushing through his veins like molten lava. 

Jared immediately complied with the order. He whimpered when Jensen’s fingers circled his rim and slowly one finger was inserted inside.

“Fuck, baby, so wet and open. I bet I can slide right in. You don’t even need prep.” Jensen muttered as he finger fucked Jared, the tight insides squeezing around his finger. He added a second finger after some time, slick oozing out of the hole, making Jensen greedy to just fuck his mate. 

“Fuck, you’re so greedy, taking my fingers so well, baby,” Jensen babbled. 

“Fuck, yeas, Jen…” Jared keened when Jensen’s fingers hit his sweet spot.

“Found it,” The Alpha said, triumphantly. “I always do.” 

“Jen...focus.” Jared shouted at his mate.

“Sorry,” Jensen apologized as he took out his fingers. His Omega let out an unhappy whimper. But Jensen lined up his cock with Jared’s entrance and slid inside in one single thrust. That made his mate shut up immediately. 

“Alpha,” Jared yelped as Jensen hit home. 

“Fuck, so tight, baby. Feel so fucking good.” Jensen slid out all the way before thrusting in Jared until he was balls deep inside. 

“Yes...don’t stop. Please.” Jared kept rambling. He felt so full and so good. “Fuck me like you mean it, Jensen. Fuck e like you own me.” 

“Your wish is my command, baby.” Jensen set a punishing pace, fucking his mate just like he demanded. 

The Alpha then proceeded to please his Omega, taking him to the heights of ecstasy, hitting his prostate head on. He knew they both won’t be lasting long. Jensen fucked in and out of his mate, his knot getting bigger. He increased his speed as he watched his mate demand “more, harder and faster”. He felt Jared clamp down on his dick as he came, howling Jensen’s name to the heavens. 

“Fuck, came just on my cock. So good, Jared, my beautiful mate.” Jensen babbled as he fucked his mate through his orgasm. 

Jared felt like he was in heaven. His Alpha had fucked him just like he asked. Now, he needed his Alpha to come inside him and spill hi seed deep inside him, just like he promised and give him the babies that his body so desperately wanted. He felt Jensen’s moments jerk and knew his Alpha was about to climax. He touched Jensen’s hair, stroking his hair, the other hand on Jensen’s back, rubbing his heated skin. “Let it go, Jen. Come inside me.”

Seemed like was just encouragement that Jensen needed. Hearing those sweet words, Jensen plunged inside Jared and in three thrusts his knot was logged inside Jared and he was coming deep inside his mate, roaring Jared’s name. He was euphoric on having sated his mate’s heat. He flopped down on the bed, aware enough to shift their positions so that Jared was sprawled on top of him. After all, he didn’t want to crush his mate, just after having mated with him.

They both lay in bed, sharing occasional kisses and soft touches, trying to calm down their breaths. Jensen held his Omega tight to his chest, kissing his hair now and then. He felt Jared smile from where he had buried his nose in the space between Jensen’s neck and shoulder. He knew his mate loved the affections that Jensen showered him with post mating. 

They both spent time in comfortable silence, enjoying the feel of each other. 

Jensen’s knot was still inside, spurting his seed, his mate milking his cock. Jared moaned when he felt the warm fluid spill inside of him. They were exhausted and blissed out. Once Jensen was sure they were conscious enough, he spoke softly.

“Jay, I love you. I need you to know that I’m not going anywhere.” Jensen felt Jared tightening his hold on his waist. “I also need you to understand that while I’m on the show, no one is going to sideline you.” He felt Jared tense at that. 

“Jay, you know I was not happy with whatever happened with that episode. You were there when I blasted Andrew about that last scene with Misha. There’s a reason they included “Dean can’t reciprocate” as a cue for me. I know it affects you, all the fandom drama, and I’m well aware of the hate you receive from the fans. But please Jay, don’t let those people get to you. Don’t let them win. It kills me when you doubt yourself, babe. You’re a wonderful human being. Don’t get affected by what two time teenagers talk about.” Jensen pleased with his mate to see reason. 

“And trust me, babe. No one is going to sideline you. I’m gonna ensure that the brothers get the ending they deserve.” 

Jared perked up at that and looked questioningly at his mate, raising one eyebrow. “And how exactly are you going to do that?”

“Because, mate of mine, I had a chat with Singer this morning. We will not leave the show hanging at eighteenth episode. Considering the current situation, we are not sure when they’ll resume filming, but one thing is sure, we will have to work with a reduced number of people. Singer was worried that we won’t be able to shoot the finale as we initially planned, so they’re gonna have to change the script. I suggested we scrap the previous plot and come up with a whole new one that focuses solely on brothers.”

“What did Robert say?” Jared whispered, shocked that his mate had done that. 

“Well, he took Dabb on conference and we talked about the possible changes to the plot lines. Now, it’s just going to be you and me, like we both wanted. The Winchesters are going to get the ending they deserve. And you, my beautiful mate, are going to be a huge part of it.” Jensen smiled at his mate.

Tears sprung behind Jared’s eyelids. He couldn’t believe the lengths to which Jensen was willing to go just to take care of him. “Jensen, you didn’t have to…”

“No. I had to, Jay. After all, we’ve been playing these characters for fifteen years. They are a part of us and there was no way I was going to let the writers screw that up just because they are trying to please a small lousy percent of fandom. We’re here to entertain people with stories not for fan service.” Jensen replied. 

“I know Jen. Rationally I know that everything you said is true. But everything feels so messed up...like before this, before pandemic. We had a routine, you know. We knew what we would do when we wae up the next day. Then this happens and we’re stuck in this house with no certainty and my mind just can’t help but overthink stuff.” 

“Trust me, I know exactly what you mean.”

“I love you, Jen.”

“Love you too, Jay. Now get some rest before your heat strikes again.” 

The mates took a much needed nap and when they woke up, Jared was once again hit with the intense need to be knotted again. And Jensen, like the good Alpha that he was, did his best to satisfy his mate. Once Jared was knotted again, they talked about Jared’s upcoming book club activities and see if they might start a blog for book reviews of some sort, until Jensen’s knot went down. Once Jensen’s dick was out of Jared, he carefully inserted the plug inside Jared’s ass, just like he promised. Then he proceeded to kitchen, happily complying his mate’s request of eating lunch in their bed. 

It wasn’t long when Jared felt the need to go again and this time, all Jensen had to do was take out the plug, fuck Jared through his heat and insert the plug back once his knot was down, so that his mate could stuff his womb with every last drop of seed. Maybe that’d help them increase the chances of conceiving a baby.

Jared’s heat lasted three days. Three days of Jensen fucking his brain out and spending their time, talking with each other was one of the best experience of Jared’s life. Somehow he felt connected with his mate at a very primal level, like he never felt before. He was happy knowing that Jensen was always there as his support system whenever he felt overwhelmed, anchoring Jared back into the world. 

On the fourth day, Jared’s heat was gone and Jensen was acting weird around him, taking deep breaths, nuzzling his neck and scenting him whenever he was close to Jared. By evening, Jared had puked his guts out twice and Jensen had promptly carried him back to bed, ordering him not to do anything.

“Jen, that’s ridiculous. It’s just a stomach bug.”

Jensen smiled at his irate mate. “No, baby. It’s not a stomach bug. Our bug is growing inside your stomach.” 

“What?” A wide eyed Jared yelled at his mate. 

“Babe, you’re pregnant. Your scent changed this morning. But it was very slight. You smelled like you and me, but it was different. It was stronger in the afternoon and I knew. Jay, We’re pregnant.” Not a minute passed before Jensen found himself with an armful of his sobbing mate. 

Jensen knew they were happy tears. For so long, they had only dreaded about expanding their family. And now, they finally had a chance to raise their pups, have a family of their own.

Because the werewolf pregnancy lasted only four months and not nine months like a human one, Jensen and Jared decided to share their joyous news with the world when their last photoshoot for Entertainment Weekly was published in the month of April 2020. 

And if Jared complained he was as huge as a whale while comparing his looks from the photos and now, Jensen ensured he showered his mate with compliments. 

Because a hormonal Jared was hard to deal with. Jensen really wanted to avoid the waterworks and thanked to all that was holy, that the werewolf pregnancy only lasted four months. Otherwise, he was sure he’d go insane balancing Jared’s mood swings. 

After all, it was Jensen’s fault Jared was dealing with ra ging hormones.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much. Let me know what you think.


End file.
